The Walking Dead: The Next Chapter
by Liamg97
Summary: Continuing Clementine story, what next and how does the rebuild of Ericsson go? This is just abit of fun, I'm not a professional


The Walking Dead, The Second Chapter

Previously On The Walking Dead.

"My name is Clementine and I am 17 years old" " I have lived through the end of the world and lived to tell the tale". "When I was 8 years old, something happened, people became sick and started to kill each other, they bit each other and it gave an infection, they became walkers". "I did what any child would do, I hid in my treehouse with my walkie talkie, that's when Lee showed up." "He taught me everything I know, how to shoot, how to hide, and how to... survive"

"We met alot of great people along the way, Kenny, Carly, Christa, Omid, we helped each other to survive. Then I was stupid, I went away and Lee wanted to find me, that's when he got bit. He found me and freed me from my kidnapper, but there was nothing we could do. He didn't want to turn into a walker, I got my gun and followed the rules... Aim for the head."

"Christa and Omid took care of me, they kept teaching me, how to cook and how to heal. A girl shot Omid, then we got raided and never saw Christa again. I ran and I ran, a dog bit me. I found a group, they didn't trust me, understandable really. They came round though, Luke was great, they had a doctor too called Carlos, he had a daughter called Sarah, she was kept out of the loop. Alvin and Rebecca were expecting a baby, well Rebecca was anyway. We ran from an evil man, and found a ski lodge, there he was, Kenny, I thought he was dead. We got captured by Carver, the arsehole. He beat and tortured Alvin, most of us escaped, including Jane, a mysterious girl we met, but Alvin lost his own life protecting us. It turns out if you cover yourself in walker guts you can sneak by them."

"Carver got bit now, with Kenny's new wife Sarita. The rest of us escaped, we got safe ut Sarah fell, my first real friend my own sorta age through this. Kenny was amazing though he delivered Rebecca's baby. Alvin JR, the little goofball. Rebecca passed away shortly after when we were ambushed. Then we lost Luke, the rest of our friends abandoned us, and it was just me Kenny Jane and the little goofball. Kenny protected AJ, perhaps too much and he became scary, Jane told us AJ was gone, and Kenny lost it, he would have killed her, I did what needed to be done *bang*." Only Jane had lied about it all to prove a point, AJ was alive, but I stuck to the rules, "never go alone, We went back to Carver's place, it was empty now Kenny had knocked his brains out, and turned away the family who turned up, only for them to rob us."

Jane was pregnant, she couldn't handle it, I found her hanging. The Final Frontier were next for me, but they took AJ from me. I could never forgive them. I found Javier and he was great, him and his family Kate, Gabe, a couple from Richmond we travelled there, I needed my goofball back. Dr Lingard told me where he was, it fell, many died including Kate, but I knew it was in safe hands, Javier and Gabe would protect it and keep it standing. It was time to travel and find AJ. They had him locked up, it was on fire but they didn't care, it didn't stop me, I took him got in the car and we left, we were going to find our own home.

AJ helped me stay alive, I taught him everything I could. He knew the rules and he could shoot, what more could I do. We found some food at last, but of course it was too good to be true, a trap, aa grenade BOOM. We ran got back to the car, but walkers everywhere. We crashed, but Marlon saved us and took us to Richmond. This place was amazing, sturdy and felt like home, we were safe. Marlon had lied though, he had traded AJ's first real friend's (Tennesee) sisters to raiders. Then he killed Brody, he couldn't let the secret out, he trapped me with her, i avoided her bite but when Marlon threatened me, AJ shot him, it was justified... I think. the raiders came back, and can you believe it, Lily was back. We had to prepare, but I had feelings like never before, Violet was amazing. They attacked, Omar was killed, They took Louis. James helped us, he was a whisperer, he helped us get to the boat. We made our move, but Louis had his tongue cut out. We escaped our cell and got to Lily, I gave AJ the order and bang, more blood on his hands. the bomb we planted went off, we got off the boat but got separated from the others, me AJ Tenn and James ran, James wanted to take AJ to stop him becoming a killed. NOONE TAKES MY GOOFBALL. He left us, but Violet found us, she is really something special.

Tenn's sister attacked we were overrun, walkers everywhere, Tenn froze, Violet tried to save him, but AJ thought Tenn had made too many mistakes, bang, another death, Violet got over the fence to safety, but Minnie had chopped my leg, i couldn't get over, AJ got to safety, but then I felt it, the bite. All this work for nothing, we got to James' barn, Then AJ saved me, he got the axe, and put me through more pain than I thought imaginable, but he saved my life. Now though, me, AJ, Violet, Louis, Ruby and Aasim, Willie, we are rebuilding Ericson.

Now we prepare.


End file.
